


Fate

by Blake_Wilbanks



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Wilbanks/pseuds/Blake_Wilbanks
Summary: "So I'm your first ever Shadowhunter, huh?" Alec said when they separated at last."You're my first so many things, Alec Lightwood," Magnus said."Follow me on Tumblr: brokenmasterpiece.tumblr.com





	1. Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mortal Instruments: City of Heavenly Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245443) by Cassandra Clare. 



> A Malec fanfiction, inspired by the Shadow Hunters. Some of the words at the beginning of Chapter One are from one of the Mortal Instruments books. I do not own those words except for some of the twist I mad up. Other than that the rest of this is all me.

"So I'm your first ever Shadowhunter, huh?" Alec said when they separated at last."You're my first so many things, Alec Lightwood," Magnus said."  

~~~

" _Aku Cinta Kamu."_ Magnus said with a single tear falling down his face. 

"What does that even mean."

Magnus disentangled himself from Alec's grip. "It means I love you. Not that that changes anything."

"But if you love me—"

  "Of course I do. More than I thought I would. But we're still done," Magnus said. "It doesn't change what you did."  

  "But it was just a mistake," Alec whispered. "One mistake—" 

Magnus laughed sharply. "One mistake? That's like calling the maiden voyage of the Titanic a minor boating accident. Alec, you tried to shorten my life." 

"It was just—She offered, but I thought about it and I couldn't go through with it—I couldn't do that to you." 

"But you had to think about it. And you never mentioned it to me." Magnus shook his head. "You didn't trust me. You never have." 

"I do," Alec said. "I will—I'll try. Give me another chance—"

 "No," Magnus said. "And if I might give you a piece of advice: Avoid Camille. There is a war coming, Alexander, and you don't want your loyalties to be in question. Do you?" 

  “I’ll be out all day,” Magnus said. “Come and get your things out of the apartment. Leave your key on the dining room table.” His eyes searched Alec’s face. “It’s over. I don’t want to see you again, Alec. Or any of your friends. I’m tired of being their pet warlock.”  

And with that he turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets—walking slowly, as if he were injured, and not just from the cut in his side. But he was walking away just the same. Alec watched him until he moved beyond the glow of the witchlight and out of sight. 

~~~

Alec had just finished packing the last of his things into boxes when Magnus walked through the door clearing his throat. Alec looks up and quickly wipes his tears away.

"Magnus! I was just leaving—"

"No need to explain." Magnus says, with a sigh. "Just take your things and go. 

Alec sighs. His head falls and he looks down at the clothes that were folded neatly in his suitcase, hiding his face from Magnus and letting the tears fall. His heart ached in so much pain, but Magnus would never understand. He'd never forgive Alec for what he had done.

"Alec," Magnus says, his voice merely a whisper that sends a chill down Alec's back. Magnus places a hand on Alec's shoulder and turns him around. Sadness takes over his features and Alec falls into him. Wanting to feel his warmth and just to be able to be close to him.

To show Magnus that he truly loves him.

Magnus pats Alec's back slowly wanting to comfort him and never let go but he has to. Magnus reluctantly pulled away and turned away from Alec. 

"Magnus," Alec says, putting his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "Look at me. Please?" 

"I can't Alec." 

"Why the hell not?" Alec says, 

"Because, If I look at you, I'll want to forgive you and I can't! Because what you did hurt me. You're the only one I could ever truly forgive Alec."

"Just give me another chance."

"I don't want to give you a second chance," Magnus says, his voice laced in anger. Tears formed in Magnus' eye's and he wiped them away quickly. "Just go Alexander, leave me alone." 

"Magnus," Alec says. "Please? I love you," He says, not caring to wipe away the tears that were violently streaming down his face. 

"Don't cry Alec. You know how bad it makes me feel."

"Do something Magnus. Give me another damn chance, you know I didn't want to do it. I could never do anything like that to you Magnus. Let me stay, please?" Alec pleads. 

Magnus gulps, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "But you thought about it Alec and that's just as bad as actually doing." Magnus places his hand on Alec's neck touching the rune there and rubbing his thumb across it. "I don't want to do this. But it's what needs to be done Alec," Magnus says softly. 

"Look me in the eyes and tell me to leave. That you never want to see me again and I'll go." 

Magnus' face pales and his mouth goes dry. "You know I can't do that Alec." 

"I know." Alec replied, with a nod. "That's why I wanted you to do it. I know what I did was wrong Magnus but you can't deny the fact that we love each other. I didn't want to grow old while you stayed young forever. I'm sorry Magnus, it was selfish and childish, I was only thinking of myself, when I should have been thinking about us and our future."

Alec paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Do we still have a future together?" He says after a moment in a hushed broken tone. 

Magnus places Alec's hand on his heart so that he can feel his heart beat. "My heart only beats for you my love.  _Aku Cinta Kamu._ You may not believe this but when I left, I couldn't stop crying. I do love you Alec, but you hurt me and I didn't know how to handle it—"

"I know I know. But I didn't mean to. I would never think of hurting you ever again. Please, give me another chance?"

Magnus nods, "Only on one condition." 

"Anything." 

"Camille may have been my past, but you're my future. Will you Alexander Gideon Lightwood, marry me Magnus Bane?"

"Alec's mouth fell open and tears brimmed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and hugged him tightly. Saying 'yes,' over and over again in his ear. Alec nuzzles his face in Magnus' neck and plants small kisses on the soft skin. 

"I love you." Alec whispers.

"I love you more." Magnus says back. 

  



	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally get married. United as one soul. One whole.

_**Inspiration for this chapter "[War of Hearts," by Ruelle.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49ZhrgtR-S4) Obviously because it's the song used during the Wedding scene in the MALEC episode. Season 1 Episode 12. ** _

_***Wedding Day*** _

Magnus stood in front of the Altar, a nervous mess. Each second he waited for his beautiful fiancé to walk down the aisle, was antagonizing torture, he just wanted to be married so he could call Alec his—forever. 

Magnus twiddled his thumbs back and forth waiting. His breathing was unsteady, and he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He felt all kinds of emotions; fear, love, nervousness, but love was the one that planted him where he was and made him wanna go through with the wedding. 

He wanted this. He wanted to be able to call Alec his husband and to never let go.  _Magnus and Alec till the end. The one thing that kept Magnus going was that thought._

Magnus silently prayed to himself, praying that wedding would start so he could marry his Angel. He closed his eyes and an image flashed through his mind. It was of him and Alec, dancing and smiling. Their movements in sync, and the image was just so right to Magnus. The image faded, and so did all of Magnus' nerves. 

Magnus looked out into the crowd and a smile grew upon his face as he saw all of his and Alec's friends; Clary, Simon, Luke, everyone except Alec's parents were there. Everyone was talking over each other, excited for Magnus and Alec, to finally be united as one. 

It fell silent when Brother Zachariah hit his wooden staff on the floor and spoke. "Attention. The ceremony is about to commence."

Everyone took their seat and the music began. Isabelle walked down the aisle first, a pillow in hand holding a gold bangle that Magnus would place on Alec's wrist. When Izzy took her place beside Magnus the nerves kicked in again, because he knew that any moment Alec would walk down that aisle and that would be it. 

Alec came into view, a smile permanently plastered on his face and he slowly made his way to the front where Magnus stood waiting. When Alec finally reached Magnus. Magnus cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. "Ah, you look absolutely astonishing, sexy."

Tears brimmed both of their eye's and they smiled at each other. 

Izzy smiled at both of them and looked at Alec, "I'm so proud of you Alec," she said. 

Alec nodded in response, and looked directly into Magnus' cat-like eyes. Magnus grabbed the gold bangle off of the pillow that Isabelle and slowly placed it on Alec's wrist. Then Alec turned and grabbed the silver ring off of the pillow that Jace held and placed it carefully on Magnus' ring finger. Magnus looked down at the ring that had M+A, engraved in it and smiled. 

"Now would be the time that you both mark each other with the Wedded Union Rune, but since Magnus isn't a Shadowhunter, I'll just have you both say a few words about why you love each other." 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. At least I hope you take my last name." Everyone laughed at that even Alec. "I love you, more than anything. You don't know how many nights I stay up late watching you sleep. You're just so calm and peaceful. It's the only time you ever truly look relaxed. But I intend to change that. I intend for you to be relaxed and happy all the time, no matter what it take. I would move mountains for you. I promise you joy, and I promise to stay with you through thick and thin. I don't ever wanna lose you Alec." 

Alec wiped tears out of his eyes and cleared his throat, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "Magnus Bane, whenever I'm with you I'm always happy. There's never a time when I feel like a moment is being wasted with you. You bring out the best in me and I would gladly die for you, with no regret what-so-ever. I promise to make your life worth everything. I promise to dry you eyes and kiss your tears away. I wanna have a family with you. . . I just want to be with you Magnus, no matter the cost. Just you and me against the world. As long as I'm with you my world is complete and I won't let anyone take that away from me. 

The witnesses of the ceremony clapped and Brother Zachariah made everything silent again. "Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, you are now united as one soul. You may now seal your love with a kiss." 

Alec grabbed Magnus by the face and pulled him in for a kiss, it was sloppy but filled with love and with it was a deeper meaning—a promise of forever. 

They both pulled away for air. Magnus smiled and grabbed ahold of Alec's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. The slow song from his little vision was playing, and he wanted to dance with Alec. "No Magnus, you know I don't dance." 

"Well make an acception. Just this once?" 

It didn't take much for Alec to give in. Alec pulled Magnus close and let him lay his head on his chest. Magnus listened to Alec's heartbeat as they both danced to the rhythm of the song. Magnus and Alec both sighed at the same time. "Everything is so perfect." Magnus says, kissing Alec's cheek. 

"Don't you think everything is perfect right now, Alec?" 

"Of course. I just can't wait till we get back to your Apartment." 

"Ah, ah, ah. It's our Apartment Alec." Magnus says. "And why can't you wait to get back to our Apartment?" 

 A smirk takes over Alec's features and he places open-mouthed kisses on Magnus' neck eliciting silent moans out of him. "So that Mr. and Mr. Bane can make love." Alec says in a suggestive tone that makes Magnus gasps. 

"So you are taking my last name?"

"Of course," Alec replies. "Now let's get out of here. I can't wait any longer." 


	3. Love

_***Caution: Smut Warning.*** _

__Magnus and Alec ran their hands across each others bodies and kissed each other sloppily, only pulling away from one another to breathe. When the kiss got even more heated Magnus pulled away. He didn’t know if Alec was serious or just joking about doing ‘it.’

“A-are you sure you want to do this Alec,” Magnus ask.

It was silent for a moment, then Alec let out a small laugh. “Of course I’m ready to make love to you Magnus,” Alec replies, burying his face in Magnus’ neck leaving wet-sloppy open-mouthed kisses there. Quiet gasps and moans of pleasure leave Magnus’ mouth turning Alec on even more.

Alec’s hands glided slowly all over Magnus’ body. He wanted to feel all of him—to have him as close as possible. They were about to a sacred act in the Shadow World. Making love with ones partner is special and should be done in a slow sensual way and that’s what Alec planned to do.

“You ready.” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear.

“More than you’ll ever know, my Angel.”

Alec smiles and pecks Magnus’ lips. “Good.”

Alec picks Magnus up and places him gently down on the bed and starts kissing Magnus again, their lips moved in sync and their tongues battled together for dominance. Alec won.

A moment later they pull away to catch their breath and Alec rest his forehead against Magnus’ and starts to unbutton his shut. Alec took time undoing each button, long enough to make Magnus want him even more. Alec undid the last button of Magnus’ shirt and Magnus sighed in relief.

“I don’t like foreplay Alec. I’d rather just get to the point. You can still make love to me without torturing me with your teasing.”

“But I like to tease you. It makes you frustrated and I love it when you’re frustrated,” Alec replies.

“Well I don’t.”

Magnus removes his shirt all the way and moves his hands to undo his pants but Alec stops him by swatting his hands away. Magnus groans and lies back on the bed, giving up for now. Alec lowers his head and places open-mouth kisses on Magnus’ neck, slowly trailing down to his chest and teases Magnus’ nipples with his tongue.

Alec nips and bites at Magnus’ nipples, eliciting choked moans and gasps from him. Music to Alec’s ears.

Magnus chokes back a moan and says, “Alexander. Please stop teasing and just make love to me now.” The words instantly sent a shock of pleasure to Alec, his dick twitched in his pants and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Alec pulled Magnus’ pants and boxers off letting his 8 inch member spring free.

Alec took it in his mouth and sucked on the head, twirling his tongue around it slowly and licking the base of his cock. The flavor ignited Alec’s taste buds in flames and he wanted more. Alec took Magnus’ cock in his mouth a few more inches and tried not to gag, he wanted this. He wanted to please his husband more than anything.

“Enough.” Magnus said, pulling Alec up and kissing his magical-sinful lips. “Take me, no more teasing. I want you, now.”

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat and he practically ripped off his close, moaning when his cock felt the cold air. He reached over Magnus and grabbed the lube and a condom out of the nightstand beside the bed and asks, “Do you need prep?”

Magnus eyes were closed and he shook his head no.

Alec squirted a reasonable amount of lube in his hand rubbed it all over his cock. Then lining it up with Magnus’ entrance and slowly thrusted into him. Magnus’ breath hitched in pleasure and let out a low audible moan.

“Go,” Magnus says. “I’m ready for you.”

Alec smiled and started thrusting into him. They both moaned in pleasure, Alec fastened his pace when he felt that Magnus was accustomed enough to the feeling.

“Deeper—faster Alec!”

Alec thrusted as fast as he could and tried to get as deep inside of Magnus as he could. With each thrust Magnus’ moans grew louder and Alec knew exactly why. With each thrust of his hips, he was hitting Magnus’ prostate. The bundle of nerves that made him scream in pleasure.

This went on for awhile until Alec’s thrust got sloppy and he could feel his orgasm coming. “Magnus, I’m gonna cum.” Alec said.

“Me too,” Magnus moaned.

Heat took over Magnus’ whole body and he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer. His dick twitched in pleasure and came when Alec hit his prostate one last time. Magnus hole clenched around Alec’s member and that was all it took for Alec to come too.

Magnus and Alec’s breathing was uneven. Alec pulled out of Magnus slowly and took the position right beside him on the bed. “ _Aku_ _Cinta Kamu,”_ Magnus breathed out.

Alec smiled and placed a hand on one of Magnus’ cheeks and said, “I love you too. More than anything in the world.”

Magnus smiled back and pecked Alec’s lips. “It feels good to be loved by you.”

“And it feels good to be able to love you.” Alec replied.


	4. Max

**Early 2010**

Alec awoke from his slumber with a cold-chill trickling down his spine. He shivered, pulling the comforter up to cover his whole body and moved to cuddle Magnus but he wasn’t there. Alec sat up, looking around the room but it was empty. His husband was nowhere to be seen.

Alec pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the living-room, not bothering to put on a shirt. Magnus was sat on the couch his chin resting on his hand—in deep thought. _What could he be thinking about?_ Alec sighed and made his way over to Magnus squatting down in front of him, he took Magnus’ hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb across the skin. “Something wrong.” Alec ask, his voice soft.

Magnus shook his head. “No. I’m just thinking about some things. Us to be exact.”

“What about us, Magnus?”

Magnus looked at Alec and could see the worry and concern in his features. “It’s nothing bad my love. Just thinking about the future.”

“Oh yeah? I already know about our future. We’re going to be together forever, settle down and have a happy life with our cat Chairman Meow.”

Magnus smiles and lets out a quiet chuckle. “What about children?” Magnus ask, tension building in his stomach. He felt nervous.

“Magnus,” Alec says, looking into his eyes. “You know I want kids. I want to have a family with you and not only that but I’d be the best damn dad in the world.”

Magnus scoffs, “I’m glad you think so Alexander. Because you and I have a child waiting for us at the Institute.”

“What do you mean?”

“Simon found this child on the steps of the Shadow Hunter Academy and called me. Alec I want to adopt him. He’s just a little warlock child and his parents just left him there. He needs a home and I want to be the one to—no I want us to be the ones to give that to him, we could be a family.”

Alec looked down at his fingers like they were the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. “I need to see him Magnus, I can’t just jump and say that I want an abandoned baby as my child.” Alec said, unsure of what else to say or do.

“O-okay. Well let’s go to the Institute and meet him. If you don’t want him—which I hope you do—then we won’t adopt him and you and I’ll wait to be parents I guess.”

Alec nodded his head and sighed. “Let’s go then.”

~ ~ ~

The inside of Institute was cold. But Magnus and Alec didn’t pay any attention to it. They let the front door swing shut behind them and made their way to the Infirmary. They reached the floor the Infirmary was on, where a long corridor stretched in both directions.

They pushed open the double doors to the infirmary and were met with Isabelle standing over a crib that held a blue-skinned baby inside of it. Alec and Magnus hovered over the crib, a smile permanently plastered on their faces. Alec bent down to pick up the baby and cooed. “You’re such a beautiful baby.” He said, touching the tip of his nose to the baby’s cheek and smiling.

“Well,” Said Magnus. “I guess that settles it, Alexander. You’re officially a dad.”

Alec rolled his eyes and looked back at the baby. “I’ve already picked a name.”

Magnus smirked. “Well what is it then? I’m dying to know the name my beautiful husband has picked for our beautiful son,” Magnus says, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and smiling down at the baby in Alec’s hand.

“Max Michael Lightwood-Bane.”

Isabelle squeals and jumps up and down. “Oh my gosh, you’re going to be a dad. So responsible of you two, finally making a commitment.”

“Magnus and I have been committed Izzy. If you haven’t noticed we’ve been married for about two-and-a-half years now. You were at the wedding, you gave Magnus away.”

“Doesn’t count big brother. I’m talking about the making a family commitment,” She says, side-hugging him, so she doesn’t squish Max. “I’m so proud of you Alec.”

“Good to know Isabelle. But Magnus and I are going to take Max home now.”

“Wait,” Magnus says. “I want to know how old he is before we leave.”

“I don’t know the exact month he was born or anything, but I’d say he’s about a year old, probably born in early 2009.”

Magnus nods, turning to look at Alec and says, “Now we can go home.”

~ ~ ~

Alec held Max in his arms, feeding him a baby bottle filled with lukewarm milk. Magnus watched them amazed. Alec didn’t care that their son had blue skin, he was still beautiful, perfect even. To Alec the color of Max’s skin made him more special, it was just another thing for Magnus and Alec to love, Alec loved Max the moment he laid eyes on him, just as Magnus had too.

“You know, Alexander you look kind of hot, holding a child.”

Alec snorts. “You mean I’m a hot Dad. A DILF.”

Confusion takes over Magnus’ features and he says. “I wouldn’t necessarily associate you with a DILF, because frankly you’re my husband and I’ve already ‘had’ you. In that way I mean.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Alec says, cradling Max and hiding his face in the space between the baby’s small neck and shoulder. “But don’t speak like that in front of Max. I don’t want him growing up knowing things at such an early age.”

Magnus pushes himself up off of the couch and wraps his arms around Alec’s waist and hiding his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. “I love you, Alec.”

Alec smiles, turning around in Magnus’ arms and says, “I love you, too. And so does Max.” Alec looks at Max and says, “I can’t wait until you’re able to say, I love you, goodnight dad and papa.”

“Wait,” Magnus says, looking into Magnus’ eye’s which one of us is the dad and which one of us is papa?”

“I’m dad. You’re papa. It’s as simple as that.”

Magnus nods. “Okay. Well let’s put him to bed, I could use a nap myself. Well that and I just want an excuse to cuddle with my husband.”

Alec smiles and puts Max in his crib so he can take a nap and Magnus and him go to their room to cuddle. In the middle of their cuddle session Alec falls asleep, a smile on his face and so does Magnus.

 

**This sucks so much… I hate myself, I’m half asleep because it’s 2AM. This stupidity doesn't even make sense to me, and I wrote it.**


	5. I can't Lose You

**2016 10PM**

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.** _ Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed himself out his chair, making his way toward the door. He looked out of the peep-hole and his eyes widened at what he saw. Clary and Jace were struggling to hold up and unconscious Alec.

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat and he hurried to open the door. “What the hell happened?”

“Relax. It’s nothing to bad, he’s just unconscious for now,” Jace replies.

Magnus takes Alec from Clary and Jace, and places him gently on a table. “I don’t know what you guy’s were doing out, and I don’t want to know because I don’t care. But you two were supposed to be watching him and making sure that he didn’t get hurt,” Magnus says, his voice was like ice. He unbuttoned Alec’s shirt and saw a huge cut on his side.

Magnus places his hand over the cut and a dark blue color releases from Magnus’ hand, healing Alec’s deep cut. Mangus turns around facing Clary and Jace. I know I said I didn’t care, but what happened out there?”

“Uh, we were in the Silent City, fighting off some demons and a Ravener demon attacked him and—“

Magnus cut Jace off with a wave of his hand and said. “Enough,” Magnus clears his throat and adds. “I’ve heard enough. Jace, Clary, please leave so I can tend to my husbands wounds?” Clary and Jace, left and Magnus turned back around to Alec, he closes his eyes and sighs.

“I told you that you shouldn’t have went with them but you did. I know that the mission was simple, though I don’t really know what the mission was exactly all I know is that you got hurt, and I know you can’t hear because you’re unconscious but I feel the need to rant. Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger? It’s it—“

Magnus gets cut off by Max’s small voice saying _papa._ Max makes his over Magnus and puts his small hand in his. Magnus picks him up and Max hides his face in Magnus’ neck. “Papa,” Max’s small voice says again.

Magnus hums in response wondering what Max wanted to know. “Whats wrong with daddy,” he says, looking at Alec.

“Nothing baby boy. Daddy is just sleeping, he’ll be up in a few hours.”

Max nods, and kissing Magnus’ cheek, “Why is he asleep on the table?”

Magnus smiles, and pecks Max on the cheek. “You know, you’re just like your father. Full of curiosity. Your dad is just really tired right now, so he fell asleep on the table. Speaking of which, you should be asleep right now,” Magnus explains, putting Max in his bed to sleep.

“Goodnight papa.”

“Goodnight Max.”

~ ~ ~

**3AM**

Alec woke up a few hours later and winced in pain. He was shirtless, he looked down and there was a cut on his side that hadn’t fully healed.

“That’s going to take some time to heal, but you should be able to manage,” Magnus says, startling Alec. “I hope you know that I am deeply disappointed in you Alexander. I told you not to go and you went anyway. You never listen to me, it’s like nothing I say is ever important. You got hurt Alec and I was worried about you—“

“I know, Magnus. I get it but Jace and Clary needed my help.”

“No they didn’t,” Magnus says, walking closer to Alec and placing a hand on his wound, making Alec wince. “You just went on your own accord, all because you miss the excitement of killing demons. But you need to understand that we have a son now and we have to think of him, you could get hurt, badly and you know that I don’t want to be alone. I love you and I love our son, but I can’t raise him alone and that’s all I could think about while you were gone and when Jace and Clary brought you back. I can’t live without you and I can’t raise Max on my own, so I’m really glad you’re okay,” Magnus says, tears forming in his eyes.

“I get that, Magnus. But I wanted to help—“

“And I get that, but I need you to be safe. You mean too much to me and Max and our lives would be so dull without you. Max and I are immortal, he and I are already going to lose you someday. Please don’t let that be today, Alec?”

Alec nods and pulls Magnus into him for a hug. “I get it Magnus. I’m sorry for all the stress I put you through and I don’t want to lose you and Max as well. It’s just when I’m out there I feel better, but I also like coming home to you and Max, that’s what makes my life worth while.”

“Good. Get some sleep Alexander. It’s 3AM.”

“Only if you come to bed with me and we cuddle,” Alec replies.

Magnus nods and makes his way to his and Alec’s room, with Alec following him. Magnus pulls the covers back and he and Alec climb in bed pulling covers over them. Alec pulls Magnus into him to cuddle. “I love you,” Magnus says, and pecks Alec’s lips.

“I love you, more,” Alec says back, and they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


	6. Magnus, Alec, and Max

"Stop, daddy," Max says, through the laughter. Alec laughed along with him. "I don't like being tickled."

Alec stopped for a moment and let his son catch his breath. Alec put Max on his and pecked his sons cheek. "I love you Blueberry."

Max smiles and placed his arms around his dads neck to hug him. "I love you too, daddy."

"Let's go wake up papa."

Max shakes his head and says, "No, he's tired daddy."

Alec agrees and puts Max down carefully trying not to cause his side to erupt in too much pain. Max must sense his pain because he takes Alec's hand in his small one and says, "Are you okay, dad?"

"Of course, baby boy. Daddy's just in a little pain."

"I wonder why," Magnus says, his voice making Max and Alec perk up.

Max runs up to Magnus and Magnus picks him up. "Good morning, my sweet sweet Blueberry Max."

Max pecks Magnus’ cheek and smiles at him. “Good morning, papa.”

 

Magnus’ heart swells, he loves hearing Max call him papa. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to hearing his son say it. He still can’t believe he’s a father, never in all of his 400+ years of life, did he think he’d be a father. To Alec, Magnus was an amazing father and that would never change.

 

Alec smiled at the scene going on in front of him and licked his lips. “You spoil him too much,” Alec says, trying to fight the smile off of his face. Magnus looks at Alec and says, “Hey. There is no such thing as spoiling a child too much. Plus Max is my baby, and I’ll spoil him if I want.” Magnus says the last part with sass, his finger waving around like he was trying to prove a point.

 

“Oh how I love you.”

 

Magnus doesn’t respond, instead he just smirks at Alec. He could never stay mad at Alec for too long—Alec was Magnus’ weakness. Well him and their son Max. Magnus put Max down and he ran to his room. Magnus walked over to the counter and said. “Have you fed Max yet?” It was a simple question, which he always asked when he didn’t wake up before Alec, because he himself always made breakfast for Max.

 

Alec nodded, saying a quiet, “Yeah.” He stood beside Magnus and put his hand on one of Magnus’ shoulder blades and squeezed the muscles lightly. Magnus was tense. “In fact, I put some food up for you. I didn’t want to wake you because I knew you’d be tired from last night.”

 

Magnus shook his head slowly and said in a soft voice. “Let’s not talk about last night Alec. I’ve already forgotten all about. The good thing is you’re okay and the wound wasn’t too bad.” Magnus turned to face Alec and pecked his lips. “I love you.”

 

Alec, pulled Magnus into him and held him for the longest time. “I love you, more.” Alec closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Magnus chest, relishing in the moment. Magnus placed his lips on Alec’s temple, these were the moments he liked. Being able to be held by Alec and to be intimate without anything sexual included was a real luxury.

 

Alec was the first one to pull away because he wanted to see Magnus’ eyes. But when he looked into Magnus’ eyes they were black, not the yellow cat-like eyes Alec usually saw when they were home with no one else around. Alec frowned. “Why did you glamour your eyes Magnus?”

 

“No reason. Just don’t like having my warlocks mark show all the time, you know that.”

 

Alec nodded, but still had a frown on his face. “I know. But you never glamour your eyes when you, me and Max are home alone.”

 

Magnus shook his head and in the blink of an eye, Magnus’ eyes were back to cat-like one that Alec loved so much. Alec smiled and said. “Now that’s why I married you.”

 

Magnus acted like Alec’s comment had hurt him. “Oh really. You didn’t marry me because you love me?”

 

“No, no I don’t think I did.”

 

“You’re such a liar. You play too much Alec,” Magnus says, turning around and walking to Max’s bedroom. Max lay on the floor, drawing absentmindedly on a blank piece of paper. Magnus and Alec walked into their sons room and sat on his bed. Alec took Magnus’ hand in his.

 

“Max,” Alec says, getting his sons attention.

 

“Yes, daddy,” Max replies dropping the crayon that was in his hand on the floor.

 

“Do you wanna go spend the night at the Institute with Uncle Jace, and Aunt Clary?”

 

Max nodded his head frantically and Magnus smiled. “But only for tonight, Max. Papa misses you too much when you’re gone.”

~ ~ ~

Alec and Magnus had just gotten back from taking Max to the institute. Their apartment was silent—too silent for Magnus and Alec’s liking. They were used to the adorable laughs and screams of joy that came from their son Max, Magnus made his way over to the couch and sat down, Alec did the same.

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and said. “I’m don’t like the silence.

 

“Neither do I. The only reason I let Max stay the night at the Institute is because I wanted some alone time with you. We don’t get enough of it.”

 

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, and nodded in agreement. “I know, but Max is our main priority now. He comes first,” Magnus says, biting his bottom lip.

 

Alec smirked and put a hand on one of Magnus’ cheeks. “Well that is undeniably sexy and hard to resist,” Alec says, leaning into kiss Magnus’ lips. The kiss innocent, with no intention of going further. Magnus’ arms wrapped around Alec’s neck and he deepened the kiss. If Magnus wants to, then so does Alec. Alec praised the fact that Max wasn’t here to interrupt them, because he was so innocent and thought they were play-wrestling, like the ones he saw on the television. The thought making Alec smile through the kiss.

 

Alec picked Magnus up and Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist—carrying Magnus’ with ease even though he was taller than Alec, he was much lighter than Alec ever was. Alec made his way to his and Magnus’ room, neither one of them ever pulling away to break the kiss. Alec laid Magnus down on their bed and hovered over him, immediately claiming Magnus’ lips as his, with kisses. The only time they pulled away from each other was to catch their breath, whisper I love you to each other and take off their clothes.

 

The night was long, and filled with each other basking in one anothers body heat. Their bodies were tangled together, in a comfortable spooning position, falling asleep in each others arms.


	7. Blue Skin

“Dad,” Max’s voice pulled Alec out of his thoughts.

“Yes, son?” Alec replied putting the pen in his hand down, and smiled down at his son, picking him up to sit him on his lap. “What is it buddy?”

“Why am I blue?”

Alec wasn’t prepared for the question—frankly because he never thought the time would come where his son would worry about the ‘unusual color of his skin, because to him and Magnus it was normal, it was just their sons warlock mark—just like Magnus’ cat-like eyes were his warlock mark. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you and papa aren’t blue, neither are Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary or Aunt Isabelle. I’m the only one that’s blue. Why?” Max’s voice was so innocent but filled with confusion and it broke Alec’s heart, because he didn’t want his son to think that he was different then his dads because of the fact that his skin was blue. But since Magnus wasn’t home and he couldn’t just change the subject Alec gave Max the best explanation he could give.

“You’re blue because you’re special. You know how your father has yellow cat-like eyes?” Max didn’t acknowledge Alec’s words with an answer instead he just nodded in response. “Well that’s his warlock mark. Your blue skin is your warlock mark, and it’s beautiful, your father and I love your blue skin. That’s why you’re our little blueberry,” Alec finished with a smile and pecked his son on the cheek.

“But I want to look like you and papa. I don’t want blue skin.”

“No. Don’t say that,” Alec says, adjusting Max’s position on his lap so that Max and him were face to face, eye to eye. “I wish that I had blue skin like you, but I’m also happy with the skin color I have now. Don’t wish to change anything about yourself because you’re perfect Max, just the way you are. If anyone ever tells you different they’re so wrong. You have to love yourself before you can ever truly love someone else. You understand?”

Max nods and looks down at his hands twiddling his thumbs. “But I wanna—“

“No, Max. Don’t say you want to look like me and your father because we’re all different. You have beautiful blue skin, your father has yellow cat-like eyes and I have blue eyes. Plus blue is my favorite color. The point is, I don’t want you to even think about what it’d be like to have a different skin color because you’re amazing just the way you are. You shouldn’t even be thinking about your skin color, because it’s nothing to worry about.”

Max nods in understanding. “Okay daddy.” Max wipes at Alec’s eyes and it’s in that moment that Alec realizes that he had been crying. Alec looks away and clears his throat. “Thank you baby boy.”

“No problem,” Max says, giving Alec a hug.

Alec wraps his arms around Max’s small frame and hugs him back, placing his lips on Max’s temple and lets a kiss linger there. “I love you,” he whispers to his son.

Max squeezes Alec as tight as he can and says. “I love you, too daddy.” A small smile forms on Alec’s face and holds his son in his arms a little longer rocking him back and forth lulling his son to sleep.

~ ~ ~

“No, Magnus. Don’t get mad, we don’t even know why he wanted to know why his skin is blue. All he told me is that no one elses skin is blue.”

“But he shouldn’t care about that. He’s beautiful, he’s our son and I don’t want him to ever feel insecure about the things that make him who he is. His skin is just one of the many things I love about him Alec.”

“Just go talk to him. I explained to him that it was his warlock mark just like your eyes were yours, but he insisted on wanting to look like you and I. But he’s perfect just the way he is.”

Magnus nods and makes his way to Max’s room. Magnus watched Max, from the door way of his room, he coloring on a blank piece of paper like always when he or Alec came to his room, instead of watching the TV that Magnus had gotten so that Alec and their son had something to do. Magnus sat down beside Max on his bed.

“Yes papa?” Max said, looking up at Magnus, with those innocent eyes of his.

“Max. I’m not going to lecture you, because it seems like your dad already beat me to it, but I am going to tell you this. You—” Magnus says, pulling Max on to his lap and offering him a smile and adds. “You are perfect just the way you are and I don’t want you to want to change your skin color, because you’re special. Anyone would kill to have your skin color; your father and I included. But your father and I are also proud of the way we look too, and we wouldn’t change anything for the world, neither should you.”

Max nodded. “I know papa. I understand, I’m perfect just the way I am and I won’t let anyone else tell me different, because if they do they’re wrong.”

Magnus smiled. “That’s my boy. I know what it’s like to feel like you’re different than everybody else. I know that the only reason you wanted to know why you were blue is because you’re the only one in our family with blue skin, but don’t let it get to you Max. Because your blue skin has a purpose,” Magnus says, kissing his son on the cheek and putting him back on the bed and laying down next to him.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his son and they both fell asleep. Alec smiled from where he stood—hidden outside of the room. He smiled at the sight of them, he couldn’t deny the fact that the sight made his heart swell with happiness. Alec bent down and planted a kiss on Max and Magnus’ foreheads and whispered. “Goodnight.”


	8. Magnus' Dream

_**BANG.** _

 “ _Alec.” Magnus said, the name tasted like poison on his tongue. His breathing was heavy and his heart thumped a thousand beats per second. “What have I done?” He asked himself as he lowered the gun he was holding in his hand, that was pointed at Alec just moments before._

  _Alec crumpled to the floor, falling at Magnus’ feet his skin pale—blood seeping out from under his lifeless body forming a puddle around him. Nothing but choked sobs came out of Magnus’ mouth as salty tears streamed down his face. The only thought going through his mind at that moment where he shot the man he loved, was the same question he had asked himself after he had shot the gun._

  _What have I done?_

Magnus emerged from the dream—nightmare with a gasp. His eyes were wet from tears—just like they had been in the dream. He had killed Alec; his love. Magnus’ heart ached with pain. He looked to his left sighed in relief, closing his eyes. Alec was there—perfectly fine and unharmed.

 Magnus allowed himself to fall back on the bed and scooted closer to Alec. He ran one of his hands through Alec’s hair, feeling the soft silk that was Alec’s hair relaxed him. Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec’s lips, immediately a warmth that only Alec seemed to only be able to give Magnus spread through him; warming his insides. “I love you, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, willing himself to go back to sleep until morning.

~ ~ ~

“Magnus.” Alec whispered wrapping his arms around his lovers waist.

 “Yes? My angel.” Magnus replied, loving the feeling of his husbands body pressed up against his.

Alec turned Magnus around to face him and pecked his lips. “I love you, babe.”

A faint smile grew upon Magnus’ face. “I love you more, my angel.” Magnus said, the thought of Magnus’ dream flashed through his mind and his smile quickly fell. Probably burning in the deepest-darkest depths of his own personal hell.

“Something wrong?” Alec’s said, looking confused. Magnus looked over at him where he was currently standing by the fridge with their son Max in his arms. “What’s wrong papa?” Max asks, making Magnus’ stomach churn with sadness. He couldn’t tell them that he had dream that he killed Alec—they would worry about him and Magnus didn’t want that.

“I’m fine.” Magnus said. “I’ve just got a few things to do. Can you stay here with Max.”

Alec nodded and pecked Magnus’ lips. Max hugged Magnus and pecked his cheek, “I love you papa. Be careful.” His son said, making him smile.

~ ~ ~

Magnus went to the only person he felt could help him—Isabelle. He didn’t know why he though Alec’s sister was the best person to go to, but he did. Magnus found Isabelle in her room, changing into something a little too inappropriate for his and anyone elses eyes. “That is for Simon? I presume.”

A startled gasp escaped Isabelle’s lips and she turned to face Magnus. “You would presume right.” Isabelle replied, with a smirk on her face. “What brings you here?”

Magnus took in a breath of air and entered Isabelle’s room, closing the door behind him. “I do not wish to bother you with my problems. But I didn’t know who else to go to. I mean you are Alec’s sister so you do know him better than I do. Though he and I have been married for nine years, I just didn’t want Alec to over-react.”

“What’s wrong?” Isabelle ask, taking a seat on her bed. Magnus took a seat in one of the chairs across from her.

“I just want you to listen, no judgment. Because I am already judging myself enough.”

“Just tell me Magnus.”

Magnus sighed, hoping that once he got all of this off of his chest that he would feel better and just forget about it. “I had a dream last-night that I killed Alec and it broke my heart. I don’t know why I killed him, the only thing I remember is the sound of the gun going off and the image of Alec’s lifeless body crumpling to the floor. The way his skin paled and the blood that puddled around his body and I just stood there tears streaming down my face and choked sobs the only thing coming out of my mouth. I kept asking myself, _what have I done._ But I never could think of an answer.” Magnus said, through tears. It felt good to tell someone but he still didn’t feel a 100 percent better.

Isabelle had a look of sympathy on her face. “Magnus. Do you love him?”

Magnus scoffed and looked at Isabelle as id she had asked the stupidest question in the world. “Of course I do, Isabelle. I love him and Max with all of my heart. Alec makes me happy, and he is such a good father and husband—“

“Than it is okay, Magnus. Your dream probably doesn’t mean anything. It was probably just a nightmare, we all have them Magnus. Mostly mundanes do, but so do shadowhunters, downworlders etc. But it’s completely normal Magnus and I’m sure Alec will understand.” Isabelle explained, making Magnus feel better.

“Maybe I should get back to Max and Alec.”

Isabelle nodded, pushing herself off of her bed. “Yeah, you should. Now go, I have a man to look good for.

~ ~ ~

When Magnus got home he decided to tell Alec about his nightmare and like Isabelle said, he didn’t get mad or anything he just nodded, kissed Magnus on the lips and said. “Let’s take Max to the ‘mundane fair’ tomorrow. I want to take him on all the rides, he deserves it.”

Magnus smiled and placed his head on Alec’s chest. “Yes, he does. Maybe Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Jace can tag along.”

“I think that they would love that. In fact—I would love that, just a day with you, our son and his Aunt’s Izi and Clary and good old Uncle Jace. Magnus smiles and hugs Alec. “I can’t wait.”


	9. Mundane Fair

**_*Really short chapter. More of a filler. I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, I have been sick and I really just wanted to get this to you a long time ago. Feel free to comment your ideas for the next chapter, because it always helps and I want to please you guys. Because reading fan fiction isn't always easy, especially because I am messing with Cassandra Clare's world and her characters. Yeah, so please don't get disappointed nothing much happened in this chapter.*_ **

 

The 'Mundane Fair' was filled with hundreds of people--screaming and laughing. Max's screams of excitement made Magnus and Alec feel good, like they had made their sons day, just by taking him to the fair where mundane and their children went to waste time. Max didn't even care that he had to wear a glamour to hide his blue skin, or that his father Magnus had to hide his cat-like eyes just like Alec had to hide his runes. In fact everyone had to glamour themselves—Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon.

No one cared. They were just happy, especially Alec and Magnus because they firmly believed in living in the moment and in that moment the only thing that matter was their—sons happiness. Alec gave the Ferris Wheel operator the tickets that were required for Max, him and Magnus to ride the ride.

They took their place in the cart. Isabelle, Jace and Clary taking the next cart after them. They waited for everyone to take their place on the ride and when it started a wave of disappointment washed over Magnus. "This thing is a little slow. Don't you think Max?"

Max nodded his little head. Alec glared at Magnus and said. "Don't even think about it."

Magnus smirked and with a wave of his hand the Ferris wheel picked up speed, spinning faster than before—Max squealed with excitement. Alec however didn't like it that much and wrapped his hand around Magnus' squeezing hard. Magnus chuckled. "Scared?" He asked with a smirk.

Alec opened his mouth to speak but closed it back because Jace's voice cut through the tension with a "WOO."

"I'm not really scared of the speed. I'm really just scared of the heights." Alec finally said after a moment of intense silence for him.

"I'm here daddy." Max said, his voice small—but reassuring.

Alec smiled and kissed his sons cheek. "I know you are buddy. You'll always be here to protect daddy, especially from your papa."

"Oh but of course." Magnus said, waving his hand again allowing the ride to slow back down. The machine operator stopped the ride every so often to let people off. "Your father doesn't really need protecting. He's a big boy—he fights his own battles."

All of them exited the ride and started walking around again. "Yeah. But daddy can be the damsel-in-distress sometimes."

Jace snorts behind them. Magnus rolls his eyes and pulls Alec into him. "He is Max, he's our Damsel. You and I save your dad everyday, just by being there for him."

Max smiles and reaches his arms up for Alec to pick him up. Which he does. A few hours later they went home and tucked Max in bed. 


	10. Death

**YEAR—2024**

Magnus stood in front of Alec's family, feeling out-of-place. He looked at his fifteen year old son; Max. He found it easier considering his son was probably the only one that didn't really hate him, besides Clary, Jace and Isabelle. Magnus sighed and looked down at the podium in front of him, clearing his throat.

"I—I ugh." Magnus stuttered, and swallowed the lump that was building in his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone. Magnus tried speaking again, after he felt that he could trust his voice. "I—I , me and my son Max lost someone very dear to us a few days ago and so did all of you. I lost a friend, a wonderful husband and someone that was there for me when no one else was. My son lost a father and that breaks my heart, because that is one less person that was there for him. I know you all hate me, but I am grieving. I lost my husband." Magnus said. The last part mostly a choked sob and he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

Magnus felt a hand clasp his and he looked up to meet his sons eyes and he weakly smiled. A few moments later Magnus let go of his sons hand and told him he could take his seat again. "Today is a special day for me, heartbreaking but special. Today is my Alexander's funeral, but it is also the day he and I got married. That is why I waited to bury him for six days. Because the day that I called him mine, is the day that I also wanted to say goodbye." Magnus looks back at his husbands lifeless body and a sob racks through his body. "I love you, Alexander." He said. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec's forehead.

"Seventeen (17) years, I know that that isn't a lifetime like Alexander and I had originally planned but it was enough for me and I am just glad that I was able and lucky enough to love such and incredible man. I loved him from the moment I first saw him—as cliché as it sounds. I would say that I loved him till the end, but that would be a lie, because even with him being gone, I still love him. I always told him that I don't know what I would do if anything had ever happened to him, I guess that that was a bit of an exaggeration, all I want to do is be able to hold him again but I can't and take of our son because I want him to grow up and be like his father—an honest man, who—ugh, who was honest, loyal and a loving father. I don't think I will ever be able to love again, that's the promise I made myself when Camille broke my heart and I broke it when I met Alexander. But I don't think I could ever break that promise again, because Alexander was my one true love and that is a fact."

Magnus felt tears falling down his face and didn't bother wiping them away. He was broken. He felt like the only thing that kept him from wanting to die was Max, which is a good thing because Max needed someone to help him grow into the wonderful man that Alec was. "I feel like my speech doesn't have a point anymore. I'm just up here rambling about Alexander. Maryse." Magnus said, getting Maryse's attention. "I love your son. I know that you hate me, but I don't care. You never cared about Alexander's happiness and I hated you for that, but you're his mother so I also respect you for having such an amazing son. But you were never there for him and that broke his heart. All he ever wanted was for you to accept him and you never did. You neglected Max for heavens-sake."

Magnus closed his eyes and deactivated his glamour. He didn't care enough anymore to hide his eyes anymore. "I want him back more than anything in the world. But as hard as I have tried to magic him back to life I couldn't and it is hard to have to pronounce the love of your life dead. I will live with the pain for eternity. If I were a Shadow hunter I would just litter my body with Iratze runes but they wouldn't work so I won't even try. I want everyone here to know how much I loved Alexander, how much of good and caring man he was and how good of a father he was. So I have a little slideshow to show you all, compiled with a few pictures and videos of me, Alexander and Max through the years. So sit back, try to relax and I will try not to cry so much." Magnus finished and took a seat next to his son.  
~ ~ ~  
After the slideshow Magnus wiped the tears from his eyes and they continued more speeches and buried Alec. Magnus comforted Max, who was sobbing and saying that he wanted his dad back. Magnus kissed his forehead and said. "I know baby, but there are some things that we can't undo. But I wish I could."

Max nodded, wishing more than anything that he could have done something too. "But all you and I can do is live with the pain and fall back on the memories that we made." Max said, wiping his eyes.

Magnus nodded and weakly smiled. Max was so wise for his age, and he couldn't help but think of how much Max reminded him of Alec.

"I have suffered through so much heartache. But nothing quite like this. Losing your father is probably the hardest thing ever and it has hurt me more than anything ever has." Magnus said. "I just. It's my fault."  
  
"No it isn't papa." Max said. "You had no idea what was going to happen while dad was out there on that mission. You thought it was going to be a simple grab and take mission—which it was I'm sure, but that demon snuck up on him and killed him. I know he died loving you papa."

"Yeah." Magnus said, agreeing with his son. "I know he died loving both of us and I know that he is in a better place where no evil can get to him, but I do wish that you and I were there."

"Me too, papa. I wish a lot of things were different. But like you said, life isn't fair."

Magnus let out a breath of air and shook his head. "You remind me so much of him, it isn't even funny."

Max smiled weakly. "Oh yeah, what about me reminds you about dad?"

"Everything, your smile, your charm, and your honesty." Magnus said, drying his eyes of any tears and put on a fake smile. "I remember one time when you were seven years old; that you weren't happy because of your skin color—which is so beautiful. I remember your father telling me how he had gotten so upset because you wanted to look like everyone else with a normal skin-color. Your gave you a lecture about how your skin was your warlock mark and that it was beautiful. I admire your father so much, he is the only man that could admire and love something that people find so different and flawed. Your father was so in love with your skin and he told me everyday that he wanted you to grow up know that it was beautiful, just like he told me my eyes were beautiful." Magnus closed his eyes and imagined Alec, him and their son together.

"He was such a wonder father and such a caring person to love." Magnus said, looking his son dead in the eyes. "We're so lucky to even be able to love him Max, because he was such and Angel and I want you to grow up and find someone who makes you happy and is as wonderful as your father. Someone who loves your skin, because like your father and I have said all your life it is so beautiful." Magnus finished, pulling Max into his warm embrace, because he was crying.

"No one is like dad. Dad is one of kind." Max said, sniffling and snuggling his face closer into Magnus' neck..

"Maybe not, but you'll find someone meant for you. Just like I found your father. I know that he is looking down at us and smiling but he's probably been crying too. I know he didn't want to leave you and me, he was just taken from us and I'm sure that if he could he would return to us in the blink of an eye."

Max nodded. "I'm sure he would too. Now let's go home."

Magnus nodded, not saying anything. Typically because, there was nothing else to say. Alec was gone and there was no way of getting him back. Some fairy tales just simply don't end in happy endings.

**Well I know some people are probably heartbroken. But then again, I think we all knew that this was coming. Alec is such a strong and amazing character who was taken away from his family and that isn't right. Demons are evil, that is typically what they are** **—evil pricks that take innocent peoples lives.**

**I feel so bad for Magnus and Max, stupid me for this ending. Where is the compassion?**


	11. MALEC FANBASE AMINO

Hi, guys. I just wanted to let you know about the Amino app for android and Iphone. Amino is an app for all kinds of different fandoms and people who obsess over celebs like Kim Kardashian. Not only that, but you can also create your own Amino, which is one of the reasons I am writing this. I am personally inviting all of you to the Malec Fanbase Amino. Where you can blog, share fanfiction, make polls, chat and many other things. I would love to talk to some of you on there I am one of the creators of the community and I post fanfics that I don't share on here, so that is a bonus. Hope you join.

Malec Fanbase Amino [(Here)](http://aminoapps.com/c/malec-fanbase)


End file.
